tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories
Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories is a US and Canadian VHS/DVD featuring three third season episodes and four second season episodes narrated by George Carlin. It was distributed by Strand Home Video in 1993, Time-Life in 1994, and Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1995 and again 2003 on VHS. It was released on DVD in 2006 including a song. Description 1993/1994 VHS PEEP-PEEP! Miles of smiles from Thomas, Percy, and the gang on the Island of Sodor. Ride with Percy when he sees a Dragon! Watch what happens when James lands in an embarrassing situation, Donald and Douglas come to Henry's rescue, and some silly freight cars cause trouble and confusion for Bill and Ben. So climb aboard, the ride will be great - with Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Volume 8! 1995 VHS PEEP! PEEP! Get ready for trainloads of adventure with Thomas and all his friends. Percy has a terrible scare when he confronts a huge Dragon. See how James lands in an embarrassing situation due to his impatience and silly trucks cause trouble between Bill and Ben and a diesel called BoCo. So climb aboard for miles of smiles on the Island of Sodor! 2003 VHS/2006 DVD PEEP! PEEP! Boo!!! Have you ever had something scare you? On the Island of Sodor, even the bravest of engines sometimes get scared. Why take Percy - - he said that he's not scared of anything. What do you think? Help Thomas use the carnival Chinese Dragon to play a little joke on Percy. Meet Donald and Douglas, the Scottish twin engines, and watch as Edward proves that, even though he's old, he's still really useful. So make sure you're "Right on Time" for the next journey through the magical Island of Sodor. Episodes # Thomas, Percy and the Dragon # Donald and Douglas # The Deputation # Time for Trouble # A Scarf for Percy # The Diseasel # Edward's Exploit Song (DVD only) * Every Cloud has a Silver Lining Bonus Features * Character Gallery from Best of Gordon * Read Along Story: Thomas and Percy and the Dragon from Percy Saves the Day * "Paint My Color" game from Salty's Secret Trivia * When first advertised, the original prototype of the cover used an image from Heroes. * The audio tracks overlap on one version of the tape featuring only the Britt Allcroft logo. * This is the last VHS release to use the long cloud on the cover instead of the smaller cloud. * An early release features an image from Pop Goes the Diesel on the front cover. The image is also mirrored and his face is edited. *On the 1993 and 1995 back covers, an image from Thomas Gets Bumped is used. *A prototype of the 1995 Anchor Bay Entertainment releases has a grey cover instead of yellow. *The 1995 Anchor Bay Entertainment release the Strand Home Video FBI Warning screen is used before the Video Treasures logo. *This is the first American video release to not feature Thomas on the original front or back covers. Goofs * The DVD Front cover shows the brake van copied four times. * On the 1993 and 1995 back covers, Edward's Exploit is called Edward's Exploit's' and The Deputation is listed before Donald and Douglas. * On the DVD version, the end of Edward's Exploit is cut out. * The 1995 and 2003 release's captions spell Sir Topham Hatt's name as "Sir Top 'Em Hat." DVD Packs * Totally Thomas Volume 7 * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Thomas and the Treasure Double Feature * On-the-Go Pack Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases